Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $11\dfrac{2}{3}-4\dfrac{11}{16} = {?}$
Explanation: Find a common denominator for the fractions: $= {11\dfrac{32}{48}}-{4\dfrac{33}{48}}$ Convert ${11\dfrac{32}{48}}$ to ${10 + \dfrac{48}{48} + \dfrac{32}{48}}$ So the problem becomes: ${10\dfrac{80}{48}}-{4\dfrac{33}{48}}$ Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {10} + {\dfrac{80}{48}} - {4} - {\dfrac{33}{48}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {10} - {4} + {\dfrac{80}{48}} - {\dfrac{33}{48}}$ Subtract the whole numbers: $=6 + {\dfrac{80}{48}} - {\dfrac{33}{48}}$ Subtract the fractions: $= 6+\dfrac{47}{48}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 6\dfrac{47}{48}$